As Though He Was Drowning (Block B UJae)
by EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Just a short fluffy drabble


As Though He Was Drowning

Kim YooKwon and Ahn JaeHyo

He thought that he was drowning, the rush of water being his emotions. He stretched out his hands and grasped for air. His lungs were beginning to fill with the clear liquid. His mouth fell open and his hazel eyes grew wide. His mind went blank and his body became numb. The red locks of his hair fell around his head like a creature of the sea and it wasn't long before he could no longer hold on. His arms stayed in front of him as if they were weightless, but his body continued to fall into the abyss. The dark blue of the sea of emotions pulling him farther in, into an existence of purity.

"U-Kwon-Dongsaeng…what are you doing?" U-Kwon's hyung, Jaehyo asked looking down at the younger man on the couch, who still had his arms starched towards the ceiling and his mouth wide open.

"Shh…I'm drowning." The younger then closed his eyes, leaving Jaehyo completely confused.

Jaehyo looked down at the younger. His brown eyes gliding over the others body; starting with his hair that still laid sprawled around his head like a red halo. Then he traveled down to his small eyes that were closed, to his disappointment, and then further down the younger's thin nose. His eyes hesitated when they found U-Kwon's lips, the plump cotton pink mouth slightly hanging open.

"How are you drowning, you're not even in water." Jaehyo found himself saying; his eyes still glued to the younger's mouth.

"I'm being held under, that's how." U-Kwon said as if it was noticeable, and he was correct. He was being held under the water. The one who was causing him to feel this spectrum of emotions was the one who was pushing down on his chest. U-Kwon no longer thrashed about and found it useless to fight against his perpetrator, but no hope was lost because as soon as the one pushing him farther into the ocean realizes that he too falls into the water the sooner U-Kwon will be saved.

The man holding him under would then take hold of his wrists and pull him to the surface; there he would resuscitate U-Kwon with a kiss and the water would leave his lungs and be replaced with air. His heart would begin to work again and only one emotion would remain. This emotion leaves warmth in the pit of his stomach where butterflies will flap around leaving him breathless.

"Who's holding you under?" Jaehyo could not understand his younger band mate. To him U-Kwon was sprouting nonsense, but this babble of words still roped him in and he wanted to found out just what the younger man was experiencing in his own head.

"A man…"

Jaehyo leaned against the back of the couch, his folded arms keeping him from falling forward onto the younger man, "What man?"

"A confused man." U-Kwon said.

Jaehyo was pretty surprised to see that U-Kwon kept his hand in the air for this long, but pushing that thought to the side he continued his line of questions, "Why aren't you fighting back?"

Jaehyo kind of liked this whole conversation just consisting of metaphors, even though he still had no clue what it all means. In due time though, he kept telling himself, he will know what U-Kwon is talking about and maybe he could do something about it.

"I've tried, "U-Kwon paused for a moment, "But he's so fucking oblivious." The tone he used was kind of taunting and it sent an unknown feeling to Jaehyo's heart.

"Maybe he just doesn't understand." Jaehyo felt like all of this was déjà vu, like he had some vague idea of what the younger was talking about but he just couldn't place it. He even felt the need to back up this man that U-Kwon is talking about. He didn't want to because the man was 'drowning' his friend, but it was like he could relate to this man. "Why not try being blunt." The meaning behind the metaphor was unraveling in Jaehyo's mind, but he still kept it to himself because he wasn't too sure.

"Being blunt huh? I should tell him I don't like being held under all these heavy confusing emotions….is that what you're saying Jaehyo-Hyung?" 

Jaehyo smirked as his thoughts were cleared and he finally understood what the younger was talking about, "Yeah…and you know YooKwon I don't think I'm that oblivious. I mean I figured out what you were talking about through your silly metaphor."

U-Kwon's eyes snapped open and he turned his head to Jaehyo who was smirking down at him. The older man reached his hands out and took a hold of U-Kwon's wrists. Pulling the light body up JaeHyo attached his lips to U-Kwon's in a soft kiss. U-Kwon smiled into the others lips and moved his arms out of Jaehyo's grasp and around his neck instead so that he could deepen the kiss. This kiss was more teeth and tongue then anything but it was still filled with passion and when they broke for air the smiles never left their faces.

"What took you so long, I was losing oxygen?" U-Kwon asked with a teasing voice.

Jaehyo laughed as a small blush crept onto this cheeks, "I had to learn how to swim first, so that we both didn't drown."

U-Kwon giggled and Jaehyo let out a deep chuckle, "I guess I'll take that excuse."

"Yah! It's the truth, Kim YooKwon you are one hard man to get ya' know." 

"Yeah, and now you're stuck with me."

"Yes, and I will save you anytime you feel like drowning." Jaehyo's words made U-Kwon's cheeks flush a bright pink, but before he could retort Jaehyo brought the younger man in for another kiss.

~ThE EnD~

A/N: This was done for a contest between me and my twin, the contest was beginning the story with the same sentence and then we both take the sentence in whatever way we want. I hope all of you enjoyed this weird and horrible story.


End file.
